Transcript
This is a transcript of the entire game. Plotline only, don't put in quests/subquests. This is designed to work with the Quests page. Work in progress by Ghostly Owns. Will be done, section by section. Intro + First Misson Will be filled in. Returning to Berkel, Finding the Channel Plot line Missing stuff up to: Lehman: I hate this guy. Kiyan: ...... Lehman: Anyway, the Channel's rescue must begin soon. As soon as possible, for that matter. So collect your spirits, and see me when you're ready. Cutscene ends. After Lehman's Request: Is everything ready? Once we move to Arnen, all sub-quests will disappear. Are you really sure of it? > Preparation is completed. Let us begin our plan. > I'm sorry. Please wait a bit until problems are handled. * Lehman: Alright, but be fast. We cannot be delayed much more. Ends dialogue. * Talking to Lehman: Let's go then. Returns to the decision. Lehman: Grumman, are you done with the preparations? Wizard Grumman: Let me just memorize the order leading us to the leap-gate. Lehman: I trust you. Let's go, then. Wizard Grumman teleports himself, Lehman and Kiyan to the destination, which is outside of Arnen. He then teleports the rest of the soldiers. Capturing the Channel Lehman: You're here. Now, let me explain to you more about the mission. We heard from the scouts that the Channel is trapped deep inside of Arnen Castle. From there, you will save her, bring her to the leap-gate so she can return to the Empire. If something happens, go south to the emergency leap-gate, that's at the north of Kamuran Village. Cutscene ends. Entering Arnen Castle: Lehman: This quietness gets on my nerves. Such a grand place, so empty... Kiyan: It feels like a trap, sir. Lehman: Maybe it's a trap, but we don't have a choice, do we? Even if it's a trap, we must find the Channel. There's a sound of a switch being flipped. Berkel Soldier: Do you hear that? There's a sound coming from below... The screen suddenly flashes white. Lehman: Who set off the alarm?! Arnen Soldier: Intruders! Get them! Several Arnen Soldiers appear, saying various phrases. Lehman: We're surrounded, damn! For the Channel, for Berkel, fight! We must finish the mission, whatever the risk! Kiyan, there's too many of them to fight on your own. Get the front, and while the rest of the guys have energy, reduce their number to give us a better chance! Kiyan: Aye, Sir! Cutscene ends. After killing 8 Arnen Soldiers, another cutscene begins, showing the Berkel soldiers fighting the Arnen soldiers. However, just as some Arnen soldiers are defeated, more reinforcements appear. Lehman (angry): There's always more, we're getting tired... Kiyan, report to me! Kiyan kills a Arnen soldier. Kiyan: I'm here, Sir! Lehman: They're too many. I'll hold them off here, you go get the Channel. You will not spare your effort. Do everything you can to bring her back! Kiyan: Aye, Sergeant! Cutscene ends. Kiyan enters the Channel's room. Kiyan: You're the channel? The Channel: And you are... the insufferable prick. Kiyan: Did you just call me insufferable? The Channel: Didn't you say I was too skinny? An eye for an eye. Kiyan: And the Channel is a person like you. Great. The Channel: I don't see how that is your problem. Besides, why are you dressed up like a knight? Trying to hide the tattoos? Do you have remorse over a past life or is this just a disguise? Kiyan: I belong to the Berkel Knights. I was sent to rescue you. The Channel: I'd have to be in danger to need rescuing. Kiyan: You are in danger; there is not time for banter. For now, let's just get the hell out of here. The Channel: You said you're a knight. Do you take me for an idiot? I don't buy it. I could just pretend I believe your lame like and kill you when your guard is down. Kiyan: ...... The Channel: In which case I am putting my life in danger for just the sake of curiosity. I am not stupid. Kiyan: ...... People are killing themselves out here for you, and that the fight will eventually get to you. I belong to neither team, so I am getting you out of here. I am, actually, your best bet. The Channel: Try again. Kiyan: Are you sure you need the time to think? Because I am pretty sure that they are on my heels. You'll have to choose: life or death? The Channel: You said you don't belong to Berkel, and you're not of the Shadow Tribe. Who are you really? Kiyan: I'm sorry, is this relevant? The Channel: I'm afraid it is. I ran away from the Empire, and I won't go back. Kiyan: Good. I'm not taking you back there. The Channel: I don't think you plan to rescue me either. I am planning to become an exile and live what's left of my life out of their reach. Kiyan to himself: (Can I really believe that?) (... But come to think of it... she did seem to be chased by the Empire troops that time...) The Channel: The Empire, and the Chuch, have used my name to justify the killing of endless number of innocents. I cannot condone that. Kiyan: ...... The Channel: And for that reason, maybe, your help will be appreciated. The Channel turns around, facing away from Kiyan. But your incentive is not clear enough, and I will not follow you. You have not convinced me. Kiyan to himself: (This situation is absurd. What to do?) Arnen Soldier (offscreen): The Channel is this way! Get her! Kiyan to himself: (Already? Should I force her to follow me? But I was ordered not to hurt her...) If you're not cooperating, then this is the only way. The Channel turns around. The Channel: : I'm sorry? Kiyan walks up to her and strikes her with his weapon. The Channel: Ack! She falls down, unconscious. Kiyan picks her up. Kiyan: I didn't want to do this, but you leave me with no other choice. My life is worth more than hers. I have to leave before they force their way in. Kiyan walks out of the Channel's room. The cutscene ends. Kiyan returns to where the Berkel Soldiers are fighting. Kiyan: Sergeant Lehman! Lehman: I see you got the Channel. Good job. Lehman notices that the Channel's been knocked out. But, why is she unconscious? What happened? Kiyan: ... Nothing, sir. She didn't eat enough. That's all. Lehman: ... I see. Now since you have her, hurry up and go. Arnen Soldiers: These rascals have kidnapped the Channel! Get them! Kiyan and Lehman are alarmed as more Arnen soldiers surround them. Lehman: It seems like there's always more! Where on earth do they come from?! Kiyan! We need to get her out of here! Take the Channel to the leap-gate! Move! Kiyan: Sergeant, you should go! I will protect you! Lehman: We're outnumbered, by far. Take care of the Channel, I will make sure that the two of you will make a safe exit. Now, go! This is an order! Kiyan: ... Aye, sir. Cutscene ends. Kiyan makes his way back to the Old Sanctuary, where the leap-gate is. Kiyan notices that the guards as well as wizard Grumman are dead. Kiyan: Thank you, sir. Kiyan approaches the leap-gate. Kiyan: ... Seems like the gate's locked. Kiyan walks away from the leap-gate. Kiyan: I don't get it. Something's wrong... The Channel's bodyguard appears behind Kiyan. ???: Now, you bastard. You dare lay hands on her. Kiyan immediately backs away from the the unknown soldier. Kiyan to himself: (Who the hell is this guy...?) ???: What is your reason? Kiyan to himself: (He's the one who killed all the soldiers?) By the Godess, you are an it. You're a fey! ???: I am Shin, the Channel's escort and protector. And this is the last time that I am requesting for you to let go of her. Kiyan: I have no intention of doing so. You see, I am her new protector. You lost her, I got her. Now step aside. Shin: You know I'm gonna kill you if you don't hand her over to me. Unharmed, of course. The cutscene ends. Kiyan fights Shin. They strike each other, then step back. Kiyan to himself: (Let's see who dies!) (So the fey training is different, all right.) (You have some good moves. But that's not going to be enough to defeat me.) Shin: I see yousic having a hard time. Shin moves in and strikes a heavy blow on Kiyan. Kiyan: You will not defeat me! Shin: All right, you do have some skills. But that's not enough. Shin walks away from Kiyan. Shin: I will make dust from your eyeballs. Kiyan, alarmed: Oh yeah? Just try! Kiyan moves close to the unconscious Channel. Kiyan: Step back! Her life is in danger if you don't step back! Shin, also alarmed: Is that how you protect her? Kiyan: Listen, I'm going to make this clear for your small fey ears. I don't like you. If you make one step forward, I will kill this woman, Channel or not. Is that clear? Shin, angry: Oh yeah, very clear. You're a coward who would attack a defenseless woman. Kiyan: ... Like she's a damsel in distress. You read too many mushy novels. Kiyan swings his weapon. So what is your decision? You leave, or she dies? Shin: You know what, human? I hate you. Pause. Damn it! Shin backs away from Kiyan and the Channel. Kiyan picks up the Channel. Kiyan: This is the right decision. Shin: I will be one step behind you. I will stalk you until you are dead and she is back with me. Kiyan: You're the one who's creating danger for her. Kiyan to himself: (I should go to the emergency leap-gate at the north side of Kamuran Village.) Kiyan flees south with the Channel. Shin gets angry: Oh, you coward. You will pay for this! Shin attempts to chase Kiyan. Portia appears in front of Shin. Shin: What? Portia: ...... Shin backs away, just as Portia attacks, creating a fire at his previous location. Shin: You are not human. Portia: Takes one to know one, fey. And I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you through. You'll have to fight me. Just as Portia creates another fire at Shin's previous location, Shin vanishes and reappears in front of Portia, attacking her. Portia vanishes in turn, and moves back. Portia: You really think you're stronger than me? Ha! Shin: Gods above, you really are annoying. Get out of the way! Portia: I really don't care about your opinion, blondie. Portia creates a wall of flames, preventing Shin from chasing Kiyan and attacking Portia at the same time. Shin: You are not... Portia: Whoa! I didn't do that in a long time! It feels nice! Shin, furious: You have more power than one like you should ever be allowed to have. Portia: Say that to my genitors. They're really proud of me. Portia walks away, following Kiyan. She stops just before she leaves. Portia: Upon those niceties, blondie, I'm leaving. It was nice meeting you. Portia leaves, and the screen fades to black. We return to Kiyan, who's just entered a new area. Kiyan: Okay, I think we've lost them.... Hey! Get up! The Channel: no.... Kiyan: ? Kiyan drops the Channel on the ground, and lets her get up. Are you up now? The Channel looks around her to get her bearings, before turning to Kiyan. The Channel: Where are we? Kiyan: Hakan. The further we are from the city, the better. The Channel: The desert Hakan? I could have sworn I was still in my room... The Channel realizes what's happened. How did you get me here? Did you carry me? Over such a distance?! Kiyan: I had to take a fast decision. The Channel: Oh... She backs away from Kiyan. Kiyan: Why did you try to run away from me? The Channel: ...... Kiyan: All right. Stay mute all you want. I don't have such time for childishness. Kiyan approaches the Channel. The Channel: Wait, wait! Kiyan, curious, backs away from the Channel. Kiyan: Did you change your mind? The Channel: Listen, I told you, I cannot go back to the Empire. I have strong reasons for that. And it's not really easy to trust you. Kiyan: You don't trust me? I'm sorry, but I think we've talked about this before? I saved your life several times. I carried you up to the middle of the desert. I made sure you were rested, and fed. The Channel: Well, yes, but... My opinions on the Empire are quite set. I fear people plan to use me to create a war. And I am not so sure that you don't belong to either of these teams. Kiyan: All right. I see I can't convince you. So let's make this simple. If you keep on escaping me, I will have to tie you down. I don't want to do this. So cooperate. The Channel: Ah... This is a destructive path you are taking. Do not use force against me. Kiyan: ...... The Channel: Ok, I understand. I wll come with you. Kiyan: Great. Let's move, then. The Channel: ...... Cutscene ends.